shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kara
Formerly a pleasure slave belonging to Prince Cain, Cara is the daughter of the executed Lord of the Naru Clan, Berodai, and cousin to the Earth Saran John Nash, who she calls Karyu. She possesses extraordinary power and combat sense, but is also known for her tiny frame and large breasts. She has an ability to mimic almost any technique after seeing it once, and was able to learn all he had to teach her in only 10 days of training with Dashora (and much to his annoyance assimilated his best attacks). Having been trained by the legendary Mighty King, Cara is strong enough to take down even the most powerful opponents. Most underestimate her, as she is unusually small for a saran female (the average height for a saran woman is 5’6, Cara stands at 5’), but she is a powerful fighter. Her Burning Flame also grants her the power of telepathy, which she later hones into a form of prescience. She is the only person with whom Cain is not cold, and is the only one who can curb his temper (even when she’s the one who enraged him in the first place). She calls Cain “Shosa,” which is a Saran term which roughly translates as “sweetheart” or “darling,” mostly because she likes calling him that but also because she knows that having a pet name annoys the hell out of him. Cara is a proud Saran through and through, and she cares little for what others think of her. She has a strong sense of independence and despises being told what to do. Cara is obsessed with fighting even by saran standards and always tries to pick fights with seasoned warriors in her attempt to grow stronger. Her lack of couth or modesty have gotten her into trouble from time to time, but her sharp mind and big breasts can easily get her out of many a fix. Despite her apparent lack of sensitivity, Cara has a warm heart and cares very deeply about her friends. By combining her training under Dashora with her existing dance skills from her pleasure slave training, Cara developed a fighting style that is graceful and fluid, taking advantage of her agility, coordination, and flexibility, and makes heavy use of kicks. 'Techniques' Burning Flames Like all sarans, Cara possesses the ability to manifest a powerful form of fire called Burning Flames. Because she spent most of her life as a collared slave, she never officially learned how to summon or use these flames. This changed when the Mighty King Dashora took her under his wing. As his pupil, she learned how to summon the Flames and rapidly learned a wide range of techniques. Because of her talent to be able to learn virtually any technique by observing it, she mastered almost his entire arsenal in a short period of time. Burning Gun: A powerful Burning Flame attack invented by John who applied the Burning Flames to his father's Aura Gun. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of fire into it, releasing it to devastating effect. Dashora picked the attack up from John and Cara learned it from him. Burning Shield: A shield of atomic energy Burning Sense: The Burning Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Burning Dance: Cara's version of Burning Fist, she surrounds her body with Burning Flames to increase the damage to her attacks and turns her body into a fiery tornado. 'Ultimate Attack' Burning Cannon: 'Dashora’s most powerful attack, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Burning Flame as a titanic blast. Unbeknownst to Dashora, Cara picked up this attack during her time training with him using her mimicry skills. 'Foot Techniques 'Cutting: '''Considered to be among the more advanced set of Aura user skills, Cutting is a technique that allows for lightning fast movement bordering on teleportation. By using their Aura, a fighter can "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively being in two places at the same time. Cara learned the skill by watching Cain, but only managed to learn up to Double Cutting because she could not see him when he moved faster. She eventually mastered the skill, though was still not on the same level as Cain, John, or Bellona. Trivia ' '''- Despite constantly reminding Cain not to treat her like a squeeze toy, she has a tendency to use him as one, latching onto him, hugging him, or sitting on him without any warning. - Cara's deepest wish is to find her sister Natari, though since the destruction of Kazan she is believed to be dead. - Owing to her saran nature, Cara possesses many feline traits. Among them is an almost kitten-like curiousity and playfulness. She has a tendency to pounce on people she likes. - Because of her Pleasure Slave conditioning, Cara has a heightened libido that is rivaled only by her passion for fighting. Saran slave girls are taught to be indiscriminate in their partners are eager to do anything to serve their masters. John has described her sexual tastes as "depraved" on more than one occasion. - The slave brand on Cara's left buttock marks her as a Pleasure Slave, and is meant to represent a dancing female. - Since gaining her freedom, Cara will publicly avoid the things she was forced to do as a pleasure slave because she finds being reminded of her former station to be demeaning. Despite this, she has a hard time fighting the habits she picked up growing up as a slave. While she despised having to display her body or skills for warriors she hated, she is more comfortable the less clothing she wears and greatly enjoys dancing. - Cara likes being praised, but attention tends to make her self conscious. - Because of her size, Cara was often bullied by other girls in her slave days. In response to this she became very aggressive and obsessive about standing her ground. She frequently got into fights with other girls and was noted by Cain that even with her collar largely sealing her Aura, she was strong enough take down seasoned warriors had she dared to do so.